wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:SMiki55/Mapa, mapa, mapa…
Wstęp Świat Wiedźmina, którego mnogie inkarnacje trudno już wyliczyć w jednym zdaniu, jest bogaty. Choć projektowany głównie mimochodem jako tekturowe tło dla fabuły opowieści Andrzeja Sapkowskiego, rychło pod jego piórem ożył własnym życiem. Barwne opisy lądów i historii dały bohaterom tło i uwiarygodnienie – i vice versa, plejada protagonistów i antagonistów Sagi i Opowiadań nadała charakteru zamieszkanemu przez nie kontynentowi. Do 2013 zdawało się, że świat ów jest zasadniczo znany – istniały różne mapy, i choć zawierały błędy, pozwalały ówczesnemu czytelnikowi bądź graczowi jako tako orientować się w uniwersum. Powstawały kolejne fanowskie wersje, usuwające nieistniejące w źródle rzeki i wzgórza, dodające pominięte lokacje… Po czym wyszedł „Sezon burz”. I bum. Jak by nie oceniać najnowszej powieści AS-a, przyznać trzeba jedno – rozbudowuje „lore”, czyli świat i jego mitologię, jak się patrzy. Nowa szkoła wiedźmińska? Jest. Nowy Znak? Jest. Historia męczeństwa Proroka Lebiody? Jest. Lista najlepszych karczm Królestw Północy? Jest. Konfuzja kartografów? Ano też. W niby to dość poznanym świecie wiedźmińskim zapełniono nagle białe plamy, których istnienia w ogóle nie podejrzewano. Rzeka Pontar, leżąca zdawałoby się w jednym z najlepiej opisanych rejonów, okazała się być rozdzielona w dolnym biegu na dwie odnogi, między którymi leżało niegdyś dotąd niewspominane królestwo, otrzymaliśmy też pasmo wzgórz będące miejscem akcji jednego z rozdziałów. I nagle okazało się, że nienazwane wzgórza na mapie Stanislava Komárka wcale nie muszą być niemającą pokrycia w kanonie fantazją, miasto Kerack w ujściu Adalatte wcale nie jest niepoważną zgaduj-zgadulą. Pustki na mapie nie oznaczają bowiem pustek w rzeczywistości. Oznaczają one jedynie miejsca dotąd przez autora nieopisane. Co nie oznacza, że należy się poddać i rzucić rysowanie mapy w ogóle. Przeciwnie wręcz – jest to okazja by narysować ją jak najbliżej opisom, jednocześnie uwzględniając nieukazane dotąd bogactwo tego świata. Braki, nieścisłości, przeoczenia Temu, że świat nie został dotąd należycie odwzorowany, sprzeciwić się nietrudno – i nie mam tu jedynie na myśli dotąd nieuwzględnionych lokacji z „Sezonu…”. Masa postaci nosi wszak odmiejscowe nazwiska „de gdzieśtam”, „z tamtąd-owamtąd”, których to gdzieśtamów i tamtąd-owamtądów dotychczasowi kartografowie poskąpili. Ogromna większość map, właściwie chyba każda prócz Komárkowej, umieszcza stanowiące północną granicę świata Góry Smocze tuż nad Kovirem – nie zdając sobie sprawy, że w książkach wspomniano także Daleką Północ, która, choć tajemnicza, jest jednak odwiedzana przez handlowców kupujących tam kościane łuki. Zupełnie też nagina się geografię Cesarstwa Nilfgaardu; mała ilość wymienionych w Sadze prowincji zmusza kartografów albo do skrócenia dystansu między Albą a Jarugą – co zaprzecza informacjom podanym w Sadze – albo do rozciągnięcia znanych prowincji do absurdalnych rozmiarów, przy których Cztery Królestwa mogą zarumienić się ze wstydu. A przecież można inaczej. Uważna lektura wyłania nieprzedstawiane dotąd księstwo Winneburg, analiza nazw cesarskich wojsk odsłania przed nami kraiki Daerlańczyków i Magnejczyków. Założenia “The Lorebringer`s Map of the Continent” Dochodzimy więc do sedna, czyli tworzenia nowej mapy. Jeśli śledzicie moją aktywność, nie jest Wam obcy fakt że powstaje ona dość długo. Przyczyn tego stanu jest wiele, z których wymienić należy przede wszystkim wrodzone lenistwo, weryfikowanie źródeł po kilkadziesiąt razy, konsultacje z innymi znawcami czy wreszcie dość poważne zmiany w koncepcji co jakiś czas. Każdemu z tych powodów jednak, może z wyjątkiem lenistwa, przyświeca jeden cel, czyli stworzenie mapy jak najdokładniejszej, pozbawionej uprzednich błędów i jednocześnie logicznej. Poczyniłem również w miarę odważne założenia, z których najbardziej kontrowersyjnym będzie dla Was zapewne pojawienie się w Nilfgaardzie morza śródlądowego. Nie chcę wrzucać mapy na bezczela, każąc Wam przyjmować moje „inwencje” na wiarę, więc postaram się wyjaśnić co nieco. Morze Wichrów Jedną z ciekawostek na temat świata wiedźmińskiego są jego początki w naszym własnym uniwersum. Zanim Kontynent nabrał ostatecznych kształtów w Sapkowskich notatkach tworzonych podczas pisania „Krwi elfów”, autorowi zdarzało się łączyć go ze światami przedstawionymi jego wcześniejszych dzieł. Mało kto wie, że opowiadanie o Visennie i Korinie, zanim zostało włączone razem z występującymi tam lokacjami do wiedźmińskiego kanonu, było początkowo okrojoną wersją jego niewydanej powieści zupełnie z Wiedźminlandem niepowiązanej. Miasto Breza i rzeka Yarra, nim zagościły w okolicach Cintry, leżały początkowo w dorzeczu Morza Wichrów, lokacji w jego autorskim erpegu „Oko Yrrhedesa” spisanym zanim erpegowa moda na dobrze zawitała do Polski. Postanowiłem więc – olaboga – postąpić krok dalej, umieszczając na mapie również resztę Yrrhedesowych lokacji. Purystom przypominam, że jakakolwiek kartografia na południe od Maecht i Ebbing to czysta zgadywanka i na dobrą sprawę nie wiadomo o tych terenach niemal nic; wsadzenie tam morza z dzieła AS-a o niejednoznacznym powiązaniu z Wiedźminverse jest równie arbitralne, co nadmuchanie prowincji do kosmicznych rozmiarów czy skrócenie książkowej odległości między Cintrą a Nilfgaardem. Jako-taka podstawa jest, opisy przedmiotów magicznych w grze wymieniają z imienia Yennefer i Visennę. Zaraz, wtrąci ktoś, wiedźminverse to wszak już nie tylko książki, ale i masa późniejszych licencjonowanych adaptacji – a w nich morza nie ma! Niby nie ma, ale według należącej do tych adaptacji „Gry Wyobraźni” nordlińscy uczeni długo dysputowali czy Kontynent kończy się na Ebbing, czy na Gemmerze – a więc właśnie tam, gdzie umiejscowiłem Yrrhedesowe morze. Wpasowuje się? Wpasowuje. Daleka Północ Drugą z kontrowersji będzie zapewne przedstawienie przemierzanych przez mamuty lądów na północ od Koviru. Długo się gryzłem, ale uznałem że skoro w książce jasno padają słowa że o krainach na północ od Gór Smoczych nie wie nikt, Odległa Północ musi znajdować się bliżej, pomiędzy krajami Koviru a owymi górami. „Alfabet AS-a”, czyli zbiór odautorskich notek, tam właśnie umieszcza Velhad, „kraj na Dalekiej Północy”. Nie chciałem mapy okrojonej, nie zawierającej tychże gór, więc na finalnej wersji bez problemu znajdziecie tajgi i tundry pola podbiegunowego. Z efektu jestem całkiem zadowolony. Garść finalnych detali Mapa na początku ma mieć trzy wersje: polską „czystą” (przede wszystkim lokacje wymienione w twórczości Andrzeja Sapkowskiego), polską „rozszerzoną” (każda lokacja z licencjonowanych adaptacji która gdzieś się zmieści) oraz angielską, czyli przetłumaczoną rozszerzoną. Później zapewne zrobię wersję z zaznaczonymi wędrówkami bohaterów. Będzie na wolnej licencji niekomercyjnej, zupełnie wolnej dać nie mogę – autor użytych pędzli do Photoshopa nie odpowiada na moje maile (zasadniczo to od pół roku nie daje znaku życia). Jestem otwarty na współpracę w ramach tłumaczeń na inne języki i inne projektów na niej bazowanych. Mapa nigdy nie powstałaby bez osób które pomogły mi w ciągu tych paru lat, ale ponieważ słonko przygrzewa mocno a ja nie chcę nikogo pominąć, wymienię je w legendzie do mapy gdy będę w pełni umysłotrzeźwości. Pozdro elo Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach